1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a micro optical switching device, an image display apparatus including the micro optical switching device, and a method of manufacturing the micro optical switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have advanced from conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) to flat panel display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), etc. A CRT display apparatus displays an image when electron beams collide with a fluorescent substance. As the size of a CRT display apparatus increases, a width of the CRT display apparatus increases as well and thus it is difficult to make a large display apparatus. To address this issue, a variety of flat panel display apparatuses have been developed.
In terms of an amount of power consumption of a flat panel display apparatus, although the size of display panels have continuously increased, the optical efficiency of display panels is very low. In particular, as the size of a pixel decreases, optical efficiency sharply decreases. Thus, there is a demand for the development of a micro optical switching device for a display apparatus that may improve optical efficiency with a simple process.